fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith (Firegod00)
Lilith is one of the eight Demon Lord Colstones that were originally trapped in the forbidden region of Naraka after being created by one single individual. Generations past as she was stuck there along with her siblings, until freed by Rei Mokuzai, as she endowed him part of her power. Appearance Lilith is a young woman whom possesses white hair which borders on light azure; along with this, she has deep crimson eyes—and black bat wings jutting out of her back, making appear similar to a vampire. In terms of attire, Lilith is clad in a dress which is mostly crimson and white—rather elegant, with numerous patterns upon it. Secured around her arms are armoured gauntlets, appearing similar to skulls. Personality Unlike her other Demon Lord's, Lilith is seen to be one of the most seductive when it comes to anyone that comes her way, male or female, she does whatever possible in order to get them under her control. Aside from having more sexual desire's than most of the other lord's, she's also seen as one of the most cruel among them, often enjoying toying with any opponent that gets in her way. When in combat, Lilith often become the type to play with her food ''before wanting to completely violate them in anyway possible, be it psychological or even physical. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities '''High Speed': As a demon, Lilith has shown to be immensely fast, as her tremendous raw power, allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns; in fact, Lilith moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. High Strength: Lilith is shown to pack a high amount of physical strength; in fact, she is so powerful, that she is capable of splitting the hydrogen in the air just by merely kicking, allowing her to cause a small explosion that inflicts decent damage. Another feat of strength is that she can punch the ground with enough force to cause small fissures. Lilith is able to lift and press 100 metric tons, and she can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size. Magical Abilities Void Magic:The magic's core is the rearrangement of space. This power allows Lilith to modify space as he see fits, creating and removing it at will. This ability’s capabilities include increasing the amount of distance an enemy needs to traverse to strike the user while the user merely needs to take a single step to cross an immense distance. Void Magic appears to be teleportation to anyone except the user, who understands the core nature of the space rearrangement. Category:Firegod00 Category:Demon Category:Demon Colstone Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Character